One kind of turned ball valve technology.
The present invention relates to a turned ball valve.
Existing regulating valves typically include a body, a stem, a ball and a seat. The seat has a round hole fluid channel, whereas the ball contains a V-bore control port. The ball and the stem are mechanical fixed together wherein the ball and the seat functions as sealing elements. The ball and seat forms a ball surface match,. The ball could rotate within the body up to 90 degrees using the stem as an axis. During the rotating process, the V-bore control port on the ball and the seat configure into a opening with different opening degrees, whereas a flowing volume may be adjusted.
Shortcomings of the existing valves include: in the adjusting process, the opening configured by the ball and the seat may form irregular shapes, thus the adjusting process does not impose an accurate character; under working condition with a high pressure differential, a ball port on the ball and a seat port on the seat are frequently eroded by fluid mediums which have high flowing rates under the high pressure differentials, leading to larger sputtering surfaces and sputtering volumes. The existing regulating valves are not appreciated for regulations under the high pressure differential.